Naruto High Host Club
by Asian Tinkerbell
Summary: .:On Hold:.NarutoXOuran High Host Club Crossover SasuNaru. Team 7 gets a mission. But what's this? They're going to school? Become part of a club that lures girls?


**AT**: Hmmm. It's great to be back.

**Sasuke**: -raises eyebrow- You're not dead yet?

**Naruto**: Hey! Don't be so mean!

**Sasuke**: I'm just stating the obvious. She's been missing for…months.

**AT**: I was busy, okay?! I had drill team practices…and still do, then I had homework…now I don't anymore because school's over and I had to go to places.

**Sasuke**: Excuses. Excuses.

**AT**: Who are you?

**Sasuke**: -raises eyebrow once again-

**AT**: You're talking a lot today.

**Naruto**: Oh. It's because we just –Sasuke ran and covered his mouth up again-

**AT**: -grins wildly- Now isn't this déjà vu?

**Sasuke**: Shut up!

**AT**: What? No blush this time?

**Sasuke**: -starts to make hand signs at mad speed-

**AT**: Are you shitting me? NARUTO!

**Naruto**: Sasuke, stop it. You won't touch me if she's dead!

**Sasuke**: -stops- What?!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club nor do I own Naruto. If I did then everybody would be watching Naruto and Sasuke make out every now and then and have sappy moments together.

'_thinking'_

'**Kyuubi or inner Sasuke'**

"talking"

May include Sakura bashing and a smidge of Kakashi bashing

Sasuke is very OOC

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru

* * *

"I ought to burn his hentai books for making us wait like this every single time!"

"Shut up Naruto! I'm tired of your annoying voice ringing through my ear!"

"But Sakura..."

"But nothing, even Sasuke agrees with me! Right, Sasuke?"

"…"

Team 7 was waiting at their usual meeting place for Kakashi to show up. They have all accomplished the achievement of becoming ANBU, with the exception of Sakura who was still just a chuunin.

Even though they were no longer required to remain a team any longer, they had continued to meet to keep up their friendship and to discuss things that happened on their mission so that they wouldn't miss out on the others' lives.

Naruto was lying on top of a branch of an oak tree. He was swinging on of his legs with both of his arms crossed behind his head, supporting it. He was looking at the sky, but also taking a peek at Sasuke now and then.

Sakura was sitting down and leaning against the tree across from Naruto. She was staring at Sasuke with stars and hearts in her eyes. Her hands under her chin to support her head. Taking deep breaths, sighing and staring at Sasuke seemed like the routine that Sakura would partake in this morning.

The current topic on the mind of the other two members of Team 7 was Sasuke, whom was currently sitting on a log that was underneath Naruto's branch. He was sitting with his arms crossed and glaring heatedly at Sakura.

Sakura misunderstood the look that Sasuke gave her and blew him a kiss and started to form a blush while giggling. Sasuke mentally shivered and gave off the impression that he was looking up towards the sky when he was obviously taking little peeks at Naruto sitting on his little branch.

After three years with Orochimaru, Sasuke's physical appearance completely changed, no thanks to Orochimaru. Sasuke's raven hair was no longer in the form of a duck's butt, in fact; it grew out so that it was on his shoulders. His hair only added to his fair and pale complexion that seemed perfect. There wasn't even a scar or scratch on his face.

His face wasn't the only thing that was different. His body changed from a you-can-never-get-this-perfect-body-this-lean-naturally-like-me to a you-can-only-get-your-body-this-lean-and-muscular-like-mine-if-you-get-it-surgically-done. His sense of style even changed. Instead of wearing only black and blue that made him like a bruise to Naruto, he wore other cool colors also that complemented him.

It was a curse and a blessing at the same time because his fan club seemed to multiply, but Naruto seem to pay more attention to him. It was no wonder that Sasuke was the topic on Naruto and Sakura's head at the moment.

'**That stupid pink blob, how dare she yell at MY fox!'**

'_Hn. An Uchiha does not give out names to unworthy people.'_

'**I say it as I see it. You know you were thinking it too!'**

'_Of course I was thinking it, you're a part of me aren't you?' _

'**Ye…'**

'_I admit you're the less intellectual me, but me nonetheless.'_

'…**You're an arrogant asshole you know that?'**

'_You just called yourself an arrogant asshole.'_

'…'

'_Speechless I see.'_

'…**I hate you…'**

'_But you're me…remember?'_

'…**Shut up…I can see that smirk…'**

'_You just hate me because I'm smarter than you.'_

'**I'm you, remember?'**

That damn voice in his head was using his words against him. He was an Uchiha damn it and he was NOT going to be outdone by an annoying voice. An Uchiha cannot be outdone by anybody. An Uchiha is the one that makes another feels outdone. An Uchiha…

'**Damn…is that hereditary or is that just something that boosts your ego?'**

He was being outdone by his voice. This cannot be. An Uchiha cannot be outdone by anybody. He was a complete failure as an Uchiha.

'…**Damn that was deep. You're so melodramatic.'**

'_Hn.'_

'**You have to admit though, that pink thing has one big shiny forehead. I can see our reflection in it from here.'**

'…'

'**Hey! Don't ignore me!'**

'…'

'**Yo!'**

'…'

'**Fine. Be that way, but I'll be back.'**

The voice finally went away. He can finally admire his bishonen in piece. That's right. _His_ bishonen. Sasuke was an Uchiha and Uchihas love to show off their possessions. Too bad that Naruto wasn't in his possession…yet. He changed his current position to get a better view of Naruto so that he was now lying down on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. And a better view it was.

During the three years, Naruto looked even better than he had before. He turned from a bishota to a bishonen. His wild spiky hair was now tame and even had bits of black streaks through them. His face lost its baby fat and his hair complemented his perfect complexion. His skin tone was still naturally tan, but the scar-like whiskers on his cheeks were a tad darker and added to his I'm-bad-but-I-can-do-no-wrong-if-you-look-at-this-face.

Sasuke sighed softly, so softly that even Naruto couldn't hear it. Not only did Naruto's appearance changed, his personality and attitude changed too. He wasn't loud and rambunctious anymore, he was calmer. He was still hyper like a little kid, but he can be serious when the situation called for it. He was still caring like always and his dreams and goals never changed. That was what Sasuke loved about him. He would always think about his precious people and protect them.

'_I wish I could be more like Naruto. I..I..I love him.'_ Sasuke sighed once more and closed his eyes.

'_I wish I can be more like Sasuke.'_ Naruto gave out a sigh and continued to stare down at Sasuke.

'**Kit, just admit it.' **Naruto looked up and closed his eyes.

'_Admit what, Kyuu?'_

'…**Do I really need to tell you?'**

'…'

'…'

'…_That I love him?'_

'**Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!'**

'_It's not as easy that you make it seem. He's…he's special.'_

'**Kit, you're getting corny.'**

Naruto gaped at what Kyuubi had just said. He was trying to express his feelings and get it off his chest so that he wouldn't get depressed, but Kyuubi didn't seem to take it seriously one bit.

'_Kyuubi! I'm trying to tell you my feelings and you go and make fun of me!'_

'**Tch. You got the balls and guts to confront him and tell him. Just go and do it!'**

'_Now?' _

Naruto started to freak out. He couldn't do it now! Sakura was right there! She would witness everything and then blab it off to Ino. The two of them would then tell all of the villagers and the villagers would cook up some scheme and tell Tsunade. She would tell Jiraiya and he would publish it into his new Yaoi Edition Icha Icha Paradise. People would start to buy it and hang him by the balls if they found out! That was a horrible way to die. He would rather face Orochimaru again!

'**Not now, kit! Whenever, you and the emo kid are alone.'**

'_Hey! Sasuke is not an emo kid. He's just Sasuke.'_

'**Whatever. I'm tired. Call me if you need me, I'll be taking a nap.'**

'_Heh. Everybody changed. Sasuke was such a bishonen and now…he's more. And Sakura's…'_

Naruto doesn't even know what to think anymore. He never liked Sakura. She was just a cover up to hide the fact that he had a crush on Sasuke back then. He had never liked her. Maybe he liked her a little bit, as a friend, but that was it. She was so annoying. Whenever he tried to be her friend, it was always 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that'. He loved Sasuke and all, but he would like to become friends too. Sakura didn't even try.

'_Hmmm. Wonder when Kakashi-sensei will be here, probably anytime soon.'_

Sakura's appearance hadn't changed all that much. Her pink hair grew longer, but she cut it off, again. Her forehead was still big, but she didn't care all that much for it, besides, the forehead protector covered it up for her. She had developed more womanly curves, but she still couldn't get into a C-cup.

'Sasuke has to become mine soon!'

So sooner had she thought this that there were rustling in the bushes, alas, Sakura didn't notice. She was too absorbed in her thoughts. A shadow of a figure was cast upon her. The only ones to notice were Naruto and Sasuke. They immediately went into ANBU mode; they looked at each other, nodded and then leaped into action.

"Haha. I have you now, little girl!" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and slowly turned around.

When Sakura fully turned around, she saw her sensei with bruises and bumps all over his mask covered face. Apparently, Sasuke and Naruto had beaten the crap out of him.

"Tch. Serves you right, Kakashi-sensei, for making us wait like that." The blue-eyed blond said to his teammate.

"Hn." Sasuke just glared at Kakashi for ruining his time of peace.

"Err…why did you do that for Kakashi-sensei?"

That was Team 7 for you. They didn't need to call Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei" anymore, but it had become too much of a habit for them that they never snapped out of it. Besides, they had respected him.

"Actually, I was just doing it for a test to see if you were getting rusty." Kakashi said with his visible eye in a curved U.

"Right. Why were you late, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi, even tough he had a good idea of why Kakashi was late and what they were about to do. Even though it was hard to believe, Naruto was never dumb, naive maybe, but not dumb. After three years, he had gotten smarter, maybe even smarter than Neji and Sasuke combined.

"Well, I had just received a message from Tsunade that she wanted to meet with you, so I rushed here as soon as I possibly could. Unfortunately, a black cat crossed my path so I had to go through the forest. The forest led my through a supermarket and I slipped on some eggs on the floor. I fell on top of a dolphin and he was mad at me. So I ran away from him, but then I tripped on a pebble and lost unconsciousness for two hours. I woke up and found out that I left my book at home so I ran to get it and came back here; my voice was hoarse by then so I decided to use it to test Sakura here. And here I am…"

Kakashi was finally done with his story and seemed very proud of it. He even had his visible eye by the curved U again.

"LIAR!" Sakura was the only one to scream this out. It seemed that Naruto grew out of it.

"Hn. It seemed to me that you exaggerated a bit too much. You had indeed gotten a message from Tsunade, but you ran into Akamaru and Kiba. You didn't see them so you tripped over them and fell into mud…"

Sasuke started to sprout out things that made him seem physic. It was then that Naruto started to talk.

"That's right. You fell into the mud, but dragged Iruka down with you when you saw him returning from the supermarket and he fell down with you. He was mad at you so he started to throw his groceries at you…"

Naruto stopped for a bit and Sasuke continued for him.

"Yes. But that didn't stop you; you groped him and ran away from him. But it was too late. He grabbed you at the last minute and dragged you off into the forest."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded at him.

"Yeah, and you were expecting him to beat the crap out of you like we just did, in fact, he screwed you senseless and you were the uke, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and turned to look at Kakashi.

"Hn. You scurried off and took a shower and quickly ran over here, but not before Iruka appeared outside your shower and handed that stupid book to you when you were done."

Naruto grinned and continued on.

"And when you finally got here, you needed to quickly think of an excuse before you went off. But some parts of your excuse were true; like when Tsunade wanted to talk to us and that you went home."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other and did a handshake that only they knew and was too fast for the eyes of normal people that Kakashi and Sakura couldn't follow it.

"Are…are you guys physic?" Sakura by this time was staring at both of them wide eyed. She turned to look at Kakashi.

"Is this all true?" She waited for her answer…impatiently.

"Hai…it is." Kakashi gave them both suspicious looks but dismissed it quickly.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. You all have a mission so report to the Hokage immediately." Kakashi looked at all of them and when they gave some sort of acknowledgement, he ran off.

"I'll be at the office, meet you there Sasuke!" Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and ran off the same way that Kakashi did.

Naruto was gone.

'_Naruto? Where are you?'_ Sasuke was getting worried. One minute Sasuke and Naruto were staring at each other and the second that he turned his head, Naruto was gone.

'_I'll find you, Naruto. I won't lose you again!'_ With that, Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

* * *

I have something planned for Sakura so don't worry. But wait…where's Naruto? Want to know what happens next? Review!!!!! 


End file.
